Un mundo paralelo
by Kramps1
Summary: Un extraño akuma aparece, ¿CatGirl? ¿MissBug? Cuatro héroes, un villano y final inesperado. Lo sé, pésimo summary, pero anímense a leer este corto. - Perdónenme la vida por los errores ortográficos, eso me pasa por escribir y subir esto en la madrugada si haber dormido antes [?] -


_**Bueno, la verdad estoy viciada con la serie de Miraculous LadyBug, y quise hacer un Oneshot, solo un capitulo nada más, espero lo disfruten. pwp**_

 **Un mundo paralelo.**

-¡Cuidado LadyBug! –Grito lo más alto que pudo el felino, tratando de avisar a su compañera del enorme orbe negro que se dirigía hacia ella.-

CharNoir abrazo fuerte a LadyBug, pero a pesar de la velocidad y la fuerza con la que fue lanzado aquel orbe hacia ellos, no les dolía ni un poco. '¿Qué ocurrió?', '¿Dónde está el Akuma?', esas preguntas no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.  
Ambos se encontraban en el suelo de aquella calle, la misma calle donde estuvieron peleando con ese villano, pero algo era diferente. Alzaron la vista y lo que vieron simplemente no lo podían creer, esos eran. . . ¡¿SUS DOBLES?!

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó un tanto asustada LadyBug.-

Chat, al notar ese tono de 'miedo' proveniente de su Lady, se puso delante de ella tratando de decirle solo con la postura 'Yo te protegeré'. El gato se les quedo mirando un buen rato hasta que se armó de valor para preguntar.

-Acaso ustedes. . .¿Son nosotros? –Preguntó de una manera algo torpe Chat.-

-O puede que ustedes. . . ¿Sean nosotros? –Le respondió con otra pregunta. . .ehh. . . ¿ChatNoir?-

-No sabemos como es que llegaron aquí, pero les ayudaremos con lo que nos sea posible, no es así, ¿MissBug? –Habló una heroína igual a LadyBug, solo que su traje era el de un gato.-

-Así es CatGirl, my lady. –Respondió el doble de Chat, hasta en otra dimensión es igual de galán.-

 **LadyBug POV.**

 _ **¿MissBug?, ¿Catgirl?, Esperen. . . ¿qué? ¿¡Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! Aunque debo de admitir que nos vemos realmente graciosos. . .**_

 **ChatNoir POV.**

 _ **¿Qué hago vestido de mariquito?, digo. . . él, ¿qué hace él vestido de así? –Ahora dirigía su mirada hacia Catgirl.- Vaya LadyBug, no te sienta nada mal, realmente se te ve adorable. . .**_

Mientras tanto, fuera de sus pensamientos LadyBug soltaba leves risas y ChatNoir miraba de manera coqueta a CatGirl.

-Entonces. . . ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde vienen? –Interrogo CatGirl.-

-Puedo deducir que venimos de otra dimensión. . . –Contesto LadyBug saliendo de su transe.-

-Ajá. . . –Respondió un tanto dudoso y pensativo MissBug.-

-Es enserio chico mariquita, estábamos peleando con. . . ¡ÉL! –Grito Chat apuntando al culpable que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos.-

-Con que aquí estaban, eh. . . Acabare con ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro.-

CatGirl, MissBug junto con ChatNoir fueron corriendo hacia él, pero un grito los estremeció y los detuvo a medio camino, era LadyBug.

-¡Ni se les ocurra quitarle el Akuma! ¡Chat y yo debemos volver a nuestro mundo!

-Tienes razón. . . –Respondió pensativa CatGirl.-  
-¿Entonces como le derrotamos? –Pregunto dudoso MissBug.-

-Debemos dejar que nos lance esa especie de orbe de antes, con eso volveremos a nuestro mundo, mientras que ustedes terminan de derrotar al akuma aquí, si se va de esta dimensión quizá termine en otra donde nosotros no existamos y la controle por completo, por eso, ustedes chico mariquita y chica gato. . .-

-¡MissBug/CatGirl! –Gritaron estos al unísono.-

-Si, eso, entonces, cuando nosotros nos vayamos, ustedes lo derrotaran, ¿todo claro? –Pregunto en tono de liderazgo LadyBug.-

-Pero, ¿cómo haremos que nos ataque? –Preguntó Chat tratando de encontrar una propia respuesta.-

-Lo inmovilizaremos, a excepción de su brazo, se verá obligado a utilizar su ataque. –Hablaron ambas chicas.-

-Wow. . . –Los chicos quedaron mirando embobados a cada chica de su dimensión.-

Al terminar con su plan, enseguida se separaron las mariquitas por un lado y los gatos por otro. No perdieron el tiempo, LadyBug junto con MissBug lanzaron sus yo-yo's inmovilizándole ambas piernas, mientras que ChatNoir y CatGirl sacaron sus varas y le comenzaron a dar leves golpes solo en uno de sus brazos, dejándole solo un brazo disponible para atacar a los cuatro.

-¡AGH! ¡DETENGANSE! No me dejan otra escapatoria. . . ¡Orbe oscuro! –Grito el akuma lanzando el ataque esperado por todos.-

-¡AHORA! –Gritaron Chat y Lady al unísono.-

Se dirigieron corriendo, tomados de la mano para no ir a parar a una dimensión diferente cada uno, y comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco y antes de irse por completo, Chat miro a su 'clon' y le grito.

-¡Deberías jugártela por tu compañera de batallas!

-Pero si nosotros ya estamos saliendo, gatito. –Le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Te llevo delantera, ¿no?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Fue lo último que se logró escuchar de nuestros héroes antes de desaparecer por completo y volver a su dimensión.-

Reaparecieron en la plaza central, su plaza central, la plaza de su mundo.

-Este si que fue un día raro. . . –Hablo con los ojos bien abiertos y con un leve rubor al imaginarse a ella saliendo con Chat.-

-Deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de ellos, my lady. –Con su típico tono de galán, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Te quieres poner mi traje acaso? –Pregunto en tono de burla, riendo levemente.-

-N-No, lo otr. . .- -No alcanzo a terminar, ya que comenzó a escuchar un diminuto sonido.-

Se les había acabado el tiempo sin darse cuenta, sus trajes comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco, y ellos no alcanzaron ni siquiera a reaccionar.

-. . . ¿Adrian? –Pregunto atónita la chica.-  
-¿Marinette?. . . –Con un tono más que sorprendido.- **  
** _ **  
Bueno, este era el pequeño Oneshot que les traía, lo sé, esta del asco, pero bueno, hace mucho no escribía (como dos años), tengan compasión con sus reviews. :c**_


End file.
